


Anniversary (Crashing Waves)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief, Grief/Mourning, I'm so sorry, Loss, Mourning, Oh My God, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sad, sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Three years later, and she is still with him in every way but one.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Anniversary (Crashing Waves)

Three years.

It had been three years, and still the sound of the crashing waves on the beach was more comforting than the flickering of a fire. Still her voice echoed in his ears, still he felt her gentle fingers on his scar, her soft breath on his skin. When he closed his eyes, he could still picture hers, so bright blue and full of that spark that he’d once believed only firebenders possessed.

He sighed and opened his eyes, his gaze falling on the ocean before him. It was calm, tranquil beneath the full moon as the waves lapped gently on the shore. He was sitting with his forearms propped up on his knees, staring out idly at the water as he fiddled with something between his fingers.

“I had a feeling I’d find you out here.”

The familiar voice made his throat tighten with emotion. Guilt, shame, self-loathing. Grief.

He didn’t look, but saw the boy - no, he was a man now - sit down in the sand beside him out of the corner of his eyes. Close, but not too close.

Both of them sat in silence for a while, Zuko too afraid to look at his companion. It had been three years since he’d seen him, and thinking about it only brought up unpleasant memories.

“I ask Yue about her sometimes.” 

Finally, slowly, as if it pained him greatly, Zuko turned his head to look at the person beside him. His dark brown hair had grown longer, the wolftail accompanied by several beaded locks. There was a hint of stubble on his chin, which had strengthened and matured. His blue eyes were locked on the ocean in front of them, his pose mirroring Zuko’s. 

He knew his own appearance had changed too. One day he was the banished prince with unkempt shaggy hair, and the next he was older. Wearier. Drawn. His cheekbones were stronger, his own jaw set and tight. He refused to grow a beard, but the stubble appeared on his chin every morning and had to be shaved off.

They had grown up.

She wasn’t given that chance.

He closed his eyes against the memories swimming up within his mind; the flash of his sister’s eyes, the lightning electrifying the world around him, him realizing what was happening a second too late.

Her scream.

Heat burned at his eyes as he fought against the familiar tears and he swallowed against the tightness in his throat. 

“Does she ever answer?”

Sokka sighed. “Sometimes I think she tries. Sometimes, if I try really hard, I think I hear her voice.” 

Zuko couldn’t bring himself to look up at the moon, dropping his gaze back down to the object in his fingers.

“What-” he cut off, his voice breaking. It was several seconds of focused breathing before he could resume speaking. “What does she say?”

He felt Sokka’s eyes turn towards him. “It’s not… really words, I guess. More of a feeling. That she’s… that she’s okay.”

Now it was Sokka’s turn for his voice to break, and Zuko clamped his hands into fists and closed his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he fought against the waves of emotion rolling over him - just like the waves on the beach at his feet.

“I should have protected her.” Zuko growled, feeling the tears begin to escape and roll down his cheeks. “You should hate me.”

He felt Sokka’s eyes drop away from him. Felt the shame emanating from him. 

“I did.” He said. “At first. I was so angry and lost and in pain. She was my  _ sister,  _ and she was just… gone.”

Zuko drew in another unsteady breath.

“But she would have wanted me to forgive you.” Sokka continued. “It wasn’t your fault, and she wouldn’t want me to blame you for it.”

His fingers were wrapped so tightly around the object in his hand that he thought it might break. But it wouldn’t. It was solid and warm and achingly familiar, and it was all he had left of her.

“She loved you, you know.”

Zuko looked up, his heart coiling uncomfortably in his chest. 

“And I know you loved her.” Sokka added. He wasn’t looking at Zuko. He was looking at the moon, glittering down on Ember Island as if Yue knew her presence was needed that night. 

“I’m sorry.” Zuko said. It was the only thing he could think of to say. “I’m… I’m sure your mother would be proud of her. Of both of you.”

For the first time, he saw tears in Sokka’s eyes as he watched him swallow thickly and nod.

“Yeah,” he said. “She would have.”

Zuko opened his fist and stared down at the object he clung to so dearly. The small, light blue pendant, its carving worn with age and its ribbon fraying at the edges, never left his sight. Kanna’s necklace. Kya’s necklace. 

Katara’s necklace.

The sound of the waves crashing against the sand below them was the only thing that interrupted the silence as neither of them had anything else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm sobbing too.


End file.
